Lysandra
Lysandra is a Nibenese Paralictor and battlemage in the order of the Knights of the Nine. Raised by the Benevolence of Mara, she served the Goddess briefly as a priestess before leaving the church behind and joining the Imperial Legion; eventually, she would leave that as well when the chance arose to exploit both her background and her skills at the same time by becoming a Knight of the Nine. While skilled in both Alteration and Illusion, it is not her arcane abilities that define Lysandra - she was born a psychopath. Character Sheet Name: Lysandra Race: Imperial (Nibenese) Age: 28 Birthsign: The Serpent Physical Description: Only very slightly shorter than six feet in height, Lysandra doesn’t possess the most imposing frame; however, one can see she is at least something of a warrior from her build, even though she herself tends to rely more on the arcane than physical strength. At the least she definitely doesn’t have the bearing of a lady, rarely looking out of place among knights. Her face immediately reveals her heritage – there is a dark blue tattoo of the Septim/Akaviri dragon spreading its wings on the left side, one of the wings almost reaching her nose, the other being hidden from view by her hair and the dragon’s head reaching slightly above her eyebrow. The tattoo is unmistakeably Nibenese in design. The battlemage’s face, just as her build, is not that imposing. Her eyebrows are thin and slightly arched, sitting rather high above her large, light blue eyes and giving Lysandra a permanent slightly surprised expression. Her nose is fairly small and bears the mark of having been broken and healed at least once; below it are her thin lips. In general her face is quite gaunt, framed by straight dark brown hair that reaches very slightly below her jaw. History: Lysandra was born into a poor family in the Imperial City and was given away to the church of Mara because her parents couldn’t afford to raise her. She spent her childhood studying to be a priestess; however it didn’t seem she’d make a good one, as she was frequently –even for a kid her age- caught lying and was beaten for it many times, sometimes quite severely. It would eventually turn out that these initial signs would be right, though she left it herself instead of being expelled and joined the Imperial Legion. There, she was drilled as a battlemage, eventually rising to be a minor officer. Her destiny apparently wasn’t there, though, as during the Oblivion Crisis she left to join the newly reformed Knights of the Nine. Aided by the skills she brought from the Legion and a certain superficial charm, Lysandra would come to rise quite high in rank in the order. Recently, she was dispatched to Hammerfell, to aid the knights there. Weapons: Lysandra always carries a straight steel sword, however it rarely leaves its sheath, especially when compared to her most frequently used weapon (which is rarely used for actual fighting) – a steel dagger, 4 inches in blade length, which she seems to carry at all times. Armour/Clothing: Lysandra prefers to avoid wearing armour whenever possible, spending most of her time in more comfortable clothing. Despite being a knight of a supposedly humble order, her clothes are rarely extremely humble, even if they’re not exactly flashy either. She usually wears a white blouse, quite loose-fitting, which makes it seem too large for her, if only slightly. Her skirt, light grey in colour, reaches to the knees, though doesn’t completely cover them and one can see a bandage tied around her right one. The skirt is held in place by a thin leather belt, hanging from which is the dagger she always carries. The battlemage’s leather boots, reaching nearly to her knees, are made for comfort and practical use first and foremost, with only very small, flat heels. This outfit is rarely seen, however, since Lysandra tends to wear a cloak over it even when indoors – a rather elegant thing, vibrant dark blue in colour. It is hardly possible to make a connection with the knights of the Nine from this outfit, even with the silver clasp of the robe which is the gem of Pelinal Whitestrake. Misc. Items: A small silver pendant that has the sign of Mara upon it on one side, and the Septim/Akaviri dragon on the other. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Imperials Category:The Knight, the Sword, and the Sentinel